


you know what your decision is (which is not to decide) [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Multi, Oral Sex, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 15:18:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19478593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: A podfic of "you know what your decision is (which is not to decide)" by wordslinging."They can both tell he's waiting for the other shoe to drop, for it to turn out that he can't possibly have this.The next time Vox Machina returns to Whitestone, it's Keyleth who turns up at Gilmore's door, a bundle of nerves with a bottle of what Grog would call expensive-ass wine in her hand."





	you know what your decision is (which is not to decide) [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wordslinging](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordslinging/gifts).
  * Inspired by [you know what your decision is (which is not to decide)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11203032) by [wordslinging](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordslinging/pseuds/wordslinging). 



Length: 12:25  
Download (right-click and save as) as a [LQ mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/you%20know%20what%20your%20decision%20is%20\(which%20is%20not%20to%20decide\).mp3) (for storage considerations) or as a [HQ mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/you%20know%20what%20your%20decision%20is%20\(which%20is%20not%20to%20decide%20hq\).mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Now time for MOAR OT3. Thanks to wordslinging for having blanket permission!


End file.
